


Тактильные вирусы

by Istellic



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istellic/pseuds/Istellic
Summary: Работа написана на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2019
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (DmC)
Kudos: 6





	Тактильные вирусы

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2019

Говорят, что если оказаться в абсолютной тишине, то имеешь все шансы сойти с ума. Кровь. Бегущая по сосудам, она начнет взрывать все клетки невыносимым звоном, комариным писком, рапсодией по здравой психике. Обычно мозг отметает этот посторонний шум, он любезно блокирует все, что может свести с ума, но даже он иногда не справляется – и тогда возникают определенные трудности.

Вергилий находился как раз в том самом состоянии, которое можно было признать трудностью. Помахав ручкой на прощание, верный мозг медленно удрейфовал в закат, оставив нефилима мучиться с нарастающим биением сердца, отзвуком далекого грома под кадыком и, что самое страшное, в ушах. Его глушил собственный спятивший орган, а он мог разве что наблюдать за собственным уничтожением, не найдя в себе ничего, что можно было противопоставить. Ни мысли, ни жеста, ни, что самое жуткое, даже желания. Он был один на один с обезумевшим собой и с… Данте.

Открытый ноутбук мелко мерцал процентами загрузки очередного вируса в чужую систему.

Где-то на другом конце мира вот-вот должны были рухнуть сервера, разлететься байтами архивы, вскипеть данные.

Где-то здесь вот-вот должен был рухнуть Вергилий, задохнувшись на суше без всякой воды просто потому, что ему нечем было дышать.

Данте стоял перед ним на коленях, что никого не обманывало. Вергилий был очень умен по-человечески, поэтому он прекрасно понимал, что когда придет время, то брат либо станет его злейшим врагом, либо попросту уйдет – Данте сладостно было представлять ошейник на глотке только тогда, когда все происходящее являлось актом его собственной снисходительной доброй воли. Охотник же был умен так, как бывают умны привыкшие выживать в одиночку звери, пораженные недоверием, точно заболеванием. И незримая кожаная лента на горле казалась ему не крепче прогнившей веревки. Когда придет время, он порвет ее так, словно той никогда и не бывало.

Но не сейчас.

— Дышать иногда полезно, — Данте стрельнул взглядом вверх, вскинул перечеркнутую шрамом бровь и усмехнулся, зубами подцепляя одну из перчаток брата за тончайший слой на указательном пальце. Он понятия не имел, из чего эти перчатки были сделаны. Тонкая-тонкая кожа? Латекс? Нейлон? Нитрил? Да какая, видит Ад, разница. Под неприступным некогда слоем скрывалась бледная кожа, аккуратные ногти, трепетные морщинки на фалангах и прохлада свежего мертвеца.

— Ты ведешь себя как животное, — и пусть слова Вергилия резки по смыслу, в голосе его только беспомощная растерянность приговоренного к расстрелу. Он не поставил своей целью задеть брата, не поставил своей целью освободить запястье из капкана раскаленных пальцев, он вообще ничего не ставил в виде целей, он просто пытался не задохнуться, заново учился дышать. Ад смотрел на него едким прищуром родных глаз, затаившись в изгибе губ и отблесках экрана на коже.

— Да, — Данте рассмеялся и повел обнаженными плечами, признавая себя без всяких проблем. Ему с этим было просто. Вергилию было же как угодно, только не просто.

А еще ему было бесконечно жарко, точно под диафрагму насыпали углей. И он с трудом удержался от протяжного сиплого вздоха, полного горлового спазма, когда Данте все столь же неспешно стянул и вторую перчатку. Без этого элемента одежды нефилим чувствовал себя неприкрытым, обнаженным, беззащитным, что било по нервам гораздо лучше алкоголя. Доверял ли он Данте? Всецело.

А тот и не сомневался в вынужденном доверии. Крепко удерживая обе руки за запястья, он неспешно выцеловывал каждую, начав с кончиком пальцев. Губы у него были сухие, с чуть колкими кусочками обкусанной кожи, но нельзя сказать, что его прикосновения были неприятны, потому что он старался. Он увлеченно согревал кожу дыханием, улыбаясь Адом из-под ресниц. Вергилий видел каждую искру бездны рядом ровно до того момента, пока в дело не вступил язык. После этого он просто не смог и дальше смотреть на брата, он вжался в спинку кресла так, точно пытался бежать, да вот бежать было некуда, да и смысла не было тоже.

Он был пленником неспешных жутких ласк, в которых брат вылизывал ему поразительно чуткие участки между пальцами, где охотник прихватывал сами пальцы неровным изгибом острых клыков, чудом не раня. От Данте разило кровью, пеплом, порохом и дешевым пивом, и смесь запахов била по мозгам с нежностью полуночного грабителя в переулке.

Преисподняя лизала ему ладони, позволяла скользить еще мгновение назад безвольными пальцами в полость горячего влажного рта и улыбалась в ответ совершенно безумно.

Где-то на другом краю мира в системе танцевал хитроумный вирус.

Ноутбук взрывался цветовыми пятнами по чужому лицу, требовал внимания, но на него обоим было совершенно плевать. Слегка ослабив захват, Данте самозабвенно целовал сплетения сосудов на запястьях, постоянно, но очень неспешно переключаясь с одной руки на другую. В касаниях его была такая непонятная и странная прорва нежности, что Вергилий только и мог, что растерянно наблюдать за всем происходящим, оказавшись безвольным заложником собственного организма-предателя, возбужденного, взвинченного и уничтоженного.

Укус показался ему микровзрывом прямо под черепной коробкой, где-то позади решетчатой кости, где-то там, глубоко и сокрушительно. Он даже не успел защититься, когда в его разнеженно-гиблый мир ворвалось жесткое касание клыков. Придя в себя единым рывком, он опустил взгляд на брата, на новое полукружье отметины чуть повыше косточки запястья.

Данте смотрел ему в глаза с тихим вызовом победителя. Он не отвел взгляда и в тот момент, когда торжествующе оскалился, раскатив кончиком языка капельку крови по губам, от уголка к уголку, от вдоха до выдоха.

Где-то в безукоризненном мире Вергилия танцевал вирус.


End file.
